The True Lion
by Quisty878
Summary: Squall's true identity throws him into a battle against the force he was allied against. Will he ever be accepted? Dark Angel inspired-but you don't have to see the show to understand it. FINISHED!!
1. Who I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, its characters, or the plot. They are property of Squaresoft. I also do not own Dark Angel, its characters, or its plot. Dark Angel is copyright to James Cameron and Eglee.

Author's Notes: I have rewritten this fanfic many times. Now, I feel I finally have the final version. Please be patient and enjoy it!

This first chapter is from Squall's POV. It is not how the entire fic will be, but I believe it is best for this chapter. Please Review!

The True Lion

Chapter 1: Who I am

Who am I, really? The lone knight, the wolf? These are simply the masks I wear to hide my true face. Let's face it, I'm no ordinary guy, I never have been. Ordinary guys don't have government officials on their asses trying to throw them in a cage. Ordinary guys aren't government guinea pigs turned on their owners. 

From the start, I really am pissed at whatever quackjob started this whole idea. Government officials assume it would be good to make some genetically enhanced freaks to do their work.

Okay, I'm not explaining this well here. Let's start from the beginning.

About twenty years ago, some loony in the government managed to grab funding (we're talking billions) towards a new idea for military function. Human DNA was mixed with the DNA of all kinds of animals. The goal was to produce a superior human. This human could be used as the ultimate weapon and give any army ultimate power. The first prototypes went terribly wrong. Most were removed right away, but some were held in cages and forced to live muzzled and restrained. Some hideous looking things were made back then. They were powerful, yes. Some were made for the cold, and could take hours of below-zero temperatures and driving snow. Others could hike for hours in a desert, under extreme heat and the blinding sun. But they still weren't what was wanted. 

But the government finally got what they wanted, a true success. These kids looked small, but they could take out a person three times their size without breaking a sweat. As powerful as they were, they looked like ordinary humans, with only a barcode on the back of their neck to show their identity. An unremovable barcode at that.

Unfortunately for me, I was one of those kids.

We were called X5's. Our 'moms' were simply women paid to carry around our growing fetuses until we were well grown. Greedy little whores. But our mom was different. Yes, I said our. I'm no single child. I was unexpectedly twinned. My sister's name back there was Max.

But anyway, my mom tried to run away from those people. She wanted us free. She didn't stand a chance at escaping. Her name? Raine. Yes, after Laguna left, she needed money for Ellone's care. She volunteered to be a host mother. But when she found out the truth about who we were, she tried to get away. After our conception, she was locked up in some mental hospital and hasn't been seen since. Laguna thinks she's dead. He's a complete idiot.

After myself in the others were born, the government took over the operation. It was named Manticore. I was thrown into a military training place. There, all of us were constantly trained and tortured. I don't even want to remember what they did to us. I even had to watch as they killed Eva, my sister. No, she wasn't biologically my sister. We all just acted like siblings as a comfort. I was close to everyone there. We even made names for one another. See, Manticore wouldn't name us. I don't even know my true birth date. We used the names instead of our 'designations' or our numbers. Each one of us was given a number and we were called by that number. My designation was X5-451. Max's was 452.

When I was nine, the big escape happened. We were tired of that place. My older 'brother', Zack, was the semi-leader of our little bizarre excuse for a family. He was the major person involved in our escape from that living Hell. 

I'll never forget that night.

We managed to get out of one of the side windows of our barracks. We were instantly off and running in the woods. A bunch of barefoot kids in little robes running through the snow in ten-degree weather. Zack made us split into groups of two. I protested, wanting to stay together, but he made me shut up and go.

I was paired with Max. I thought for sure we were home free after awhile. But, when we got to the creek, disaster struck. I'll never forget the sound of the ice breaking and Max screaming. I tried to pull her out, but I had to leave her. I will never forgive myself for that. 

I was on my own from then on, chased by helicopters, attack dogs, and man on snowmobiles. The order to kill (1006 it was called-or ten-zero-six) was issued.

Only a dozen of us made it out, I'm not sure exactly who. Three were wounded, two were killed.

I lived on the streets for a long time after the escape, trying to keep hidden because Manticore was on red-alert searching for us. Then, the pulse hit.

What is the pulse? Come on, what box do you live under?

Centra used to be huge in population and economy. Manticore was stationed there, in the mountains. But six months after the escape, some terrorist group launched an electromagnetic pulse across the continent that wiped all of the computers. Centra became deserted almost overnight.

I was happy for it, though, because I could finally disappear. My name in Manticore was Sage, but I changed it quickly. Some orphanage picked me up. I had to stay there. For the first time, I encountered humans my age. I didn't like them. Annoying little brats, never would leave me alone. Ellone especially. Everyone thought I had a 'bond' with her. Honestly, I couldn't stand the girl. She never left me alone.

I also had to deal with a little prick named Seifer. Oh, I came so close to killing him. Just a little twist and I could've snapped his scrawny neck. But I never could do it because I didn't want the attention.

So I was sent to Garden, blah blah blah, you know the rest.

Now I sit at the commander's desk in Garden. Cid really has no clue. None of them do. 

But now I have a really serious problem.

I'm in love. With Rinoa Heartilly. I'm only going to get her killed, I know. If Manticore discovers me, she's dead meat. I can't be with her.

But I can't live without her. 


	2. Heat

The True Lion

Chapter Two: Heat

Squall's POV

Everywhere I turn, she seems to be there. It's almost like she's haunting me. She's in my thoughts, my dreams, and all of my life. I'm an X5! How can I feel love?

X5s are heartless killing machines, and yet I still feel so drawn to her. How could I let this happen? Zack will be so pissed when he finds out about this. I have to stay quiet, under the radar. Now, I'm completely exposed. I feel so naked everywhere I go. It's as if everyone knows my secret.

But Rinoa, she knows I'm hiding from her. She keeps asking me what's on my mind. She pries at me constantly. I know that my love for her will expose me soon. She's bound to find out. What then? What will I do?

The seizures are getting worse for me. See, we X5's aren't perfect. We all have this weird brain flaw. The medical name is Seratonin Syndrome. I have to take Tryptophan to supplement my body or I will die within two days. Usually, my seizures aren't too bad. Now though, I'm having more trouble finding my meds on the black market. Tryptophan was taken off the market years ago. Now, I have to shell out two thousand gil to get my hands on thirty pills. It's only getting harder to find. I'm swiping it from the infirmary now, but Dr. Kadowaki's sure to figure that out really soon.

I'm struggling even to make ends meet. Even as the Commander, I make barely anything. Since NORG died, Garden has been in serious trouble with funding. As a result, I'm paid nothing. I'm out stealing again. At night, sneaking around the rich neighborhoods of Balamb and swiping any valuables I can find. Luckily, I can get away with it. Sometimes it's nice to be genetically enhanced.

It's starting again, the shaking. I have to go to work in less than a half hour, and I'm having tremors. This is really bad. If I have a seizure in front of Cid, I'm so screwed. I'd take a Tryptophan, but I'm rationed on it so I don't run out too fast.

Oh, wonderful. A knock on the door. I know it's Rinoa. I can already smell her. Her soft knock is unique to her. I have to let her in, I just have to.

I open the door. She smiles up at me and says, "Hi."

I stay silent and let her in. Gosh, she's so beautiful. 

Stop it, Squall. Stop.

She sits down on the couch and sighs. "Are you okay?"

Here we go again. Questions.

"Yeah."

She looks at me, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Squall. You have been so distant lately. What is wrong?"

I shake my head. "I'm always distant by your standards."

She sighs. "You can't just admit it! Why do you have to be so proud?"

I just roll my eyes. But a sharp pain stops me from saying anything. Great, a seizure is starting. What am I going to do?

"Squall?" She sounds concerned

But my world is getting blurry now. Everything is spinning. I have to get to the bathroom and get my Tryptophan, NOW. I move to the bathroom. My legs are getting so weak. I grab my pills and swallow them quickly.

Rinoa's in here now, looking scared.

But I can't even respond. The convulsions rip through me. It hurts so bad. 

Rinoa's panicking now. She goes to call the doctor.

'No." I manage to choke.

She looks at me and kneels down by me. I grab her hand and manage to speak through the pain.

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone." 

Tears well up in her eyes, but she blinks them back.

She stays with me through the ten minute seizure. Finally, it slows and stops.

"Squall."

I sit up and sigh.

"I have to call the doctor."

I grab her arm, "No. They can't help me. Please don't call."

"What is wrong?"

I sigh and make up a lie about a birth defect. It isn't completely a lie, but I'm not telling her about what I really have. It's too much exposure.

She seems to understand. Thank goodness.

"Are you going to call in sick?"

I manage to stand and lean against the sink for support, "No."

"But…you are sick."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before. I'll be fine, okay?"

She nods.

I look at her. She's depressed. She's been dating me for eight months, and now she really sees that I don't trust her. I've got to fix this.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't want you to see me like this. It's terrible."

She starts to cry. My heart shatters.

"I love you, Rinoa. I'm so sorry."

She nods. 

"You won't talk to me anymore." She says.

I sigh.

"I can't have a relationship without trust."

No. No, don't leave me! My heart screams in agony, but my head tells me it's the right thing. 

"Give me a chance, please." I beg

She looks away. "How can I even trust you?"

I swallow hard. "Just once. Come over tonight. I'll tell you everything, okay? Please, I can't lose you."

She nods, kisses me, and leaves.

I'm such an idiot. Letting myself depend on a human! I've just screwed myself over. What am I going to do?!


	3. Flushed

The True Lion

Tears

Gosh, I can't stop pacing. Why did I do this to myself? Telling her to come over, that I'd tell her the truth. What am I going to do? We'll break up if I don't tell her. I love her, but how can I do this?

I know she deserves to hear it. But what could it do? It could get us both killed. And what if she freaks? What if she doesn't trust me?

I have to calm down. I feel like my heart's going to jump out of me. I hate this, I really do. Why do I have to be a freak? Why can't I just be normal?

My brain is completely disagreeing with my heart. My heart says, 'You love her, tell her the truth'. But my brain is telling me to leave Garden, now. 

Deep breath, Squall, deep breath. I have to calm down.

Oh, no. She's here. I can hear her before she even knocks. Her footsteps, her breathing. It's all so distinct.

She taps on the door and says, "Squall."

Okay, I can do this.

The door opens, and there she is. Of course I have to let her in. She sits down and looks at me. I feel like her eyes are piercing my soul.

She's so beautiful. 

"So, what is it?" she asks

Snap out of it, you moron. Talk to her.

"I…um…"_ Gosh I sound like a dork!_

"Squall?"

"Yeah…" I sit across from her on the couch. Gotta stay calm.

She looks at me expectantly.

"Um…I guess I should tell you." Oh, I'm a huge idiot.

"Yeah." She replies

I internally kick myself for being such a stupid wimp. Tell the woman already! 

I open my mouth, but it won't work. My vocal cords won't even move.

She sighs, "Look, I'm tired of this. Tell me the truth, or we're through. Please, Squall. I just want to know. I won't hurt you."

He voice is comforting, but she has no idea what she's asking me for.

"Alright," I manage to say, "This will take awhile, okay?"

*************************************************************

She won't look at me now. So much for telling the truth. Please say something, please!

She shakes her head.

"Rinoa, please."

"I don't know what to say, Squall. This is pretty big."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Tears, oh crap. Tears are trying to flow.

"I just…I was so scared. Please don't hate me. Please." I beg

She looks up at me. She can see that I'm fighting tears.

Her face softens, "Squall."

She reaches out and touches my face. "Hey."

That's the trigger. A few tears manage to flow down my cheeks.

I can see tears in her eyes, too.

"I understand if…" I choke

She shakes her head, "No, Squall. I won't do that. Look, this is a lot to think about. But you told me. I can't believe you did. I had no idea. You poor thing. But I still love you, okay?"

I wipe the tears away quickly, "It's too dangerous."

"No."

"Rinoa, you could be killed in the crossfire. Do you have any idea?"

She takes her hand off of my cheek, "Look at me now, Squall. I have sorceress powers. There are a heck of a lot of people who want me dead. If you aren't there, who will protect me, honestly? People don't like me, Squall. They don't like me because I'm different. But you're different too. I understand how scary it is. Squall, you promised to be my knight, don't leave me now. Please."

I look at her. She's never said anything like that before. She usually won't even bring up the powers.

I can't leave her, not now. Not after what we've been through. She's a part of me, I don't think I can live without her.

"I'll keep you safe from the mobs, but I can't guarantee safety from Manticore."

She smiles, "I know. And that's okay. I just can't lose you. I don't think I'd ever love anyone again, not like this."

I just hug her. I can't help myself. I need to feel her in my arms again. It's such a good feeling.

"Don't leave me, Squall. I love you." She says

I look at her, "I won't. I love you, too."

I don't know whether I'm being retarded or logical.


	4. Proof of Purchase

****

The True Lion

Chapter Four: Proof of Purchase

*sigh* Life goes on miserably as usual. Only things are even worse now. Word about the transgenics is finally hitting the streets. We expected it to, especially after the release. See, my sister Max recently escaped Manticore again and took the place out completely. Every transgenic in Manticore is now out in the world somewhere. 

This is the problem, we've got a little friend who decided to bring us out to the public as best he could. Now, people are in a freaking frenzy about it. We're all over the news. I can't look anywhere without seeing something about it. 

I'm in more danger than ever now. Manticore was bad, but the public is worse. The public will beat us to death without a second thought. They've been convinced we are murderers seeking their children. It's absolute crap, of course. They don't know the truth.

And the fact that some transgenics look weird is even worse. Not all the experiments worked, and there are some strange folks running around. That really scared the public. It's even worse that they know some transgenics look like they do.

Of course, I'm not a huge suspect, being the Commander and all. People automatically assume I must be normal. That gives me an upper hand. Being a tranny (as the public calls us), I do associate with others like me. Some look human, some don't. They've got a hideout near the mountains, it's a small place. But being Commander, I have access to weapons and all kinds of other goodies. Lots of the stuff is being smuggled out to the main transgenic hideout in Esthar.

In Esthar, there is a small abandoned city. Dr. Odine screwed something up over there. Anyway, a radioactive spill went through the city, and now people can't stay there without getting sick.

But we transgenics don't react to the radiation. So this place is a safe house for us. Pretty convenient. I figure I'll move out there if things get worse.

Work sucks too. I hate sitting at a desk all day, I just want to move. But I have to deal with it.

***************************

Another boring day at my desk. It's about four in the afternoon. I have absolutely nothing to do, but I have to sit at this stupid desk anyway.

Someone knocks, breaking my bickering and complaining.

"Come in." I sigh

Zell comes bouncing in-high energy as usual. Gosh, he's really annoying.

"Hey man!" Zell cries, and gives me a slap on the back

I kind of sigh in annoyance. "What?"

"Just stopping by, jeez."

I roll my eyes.

Then I feel his hand by my neck. One thought flashes into my mind. The barcode, I still have it. He could see it. I actually think he's trying to.

I just spin around to face him. "So, is this important?"

He seems a little surprised. "No…"

"Can you leave?"

Zell looks disappointed, but leaves quietly.

Good, less threat. Zell's been trying to look at my neck for awhile. If he sees the barcode, I'm in huge trouble. I try to keep it burned off, but it comes in so fast that it isn't easy. I can't just go to a tattoo parlor and remove it now. Accessing tattoo removers is not easy.

I pick up my cellphone (so nobody can trace me) and call the transgenics. They sound worried. 

I can't stay in this position much longer, I have to move fast.

See, they don't want me getting killed. I'm pretty important. I'm an X5, and a powerful one. Plus, I can give great military command. I have to stay.

So I jump on the computer in front of me and start my hacking. Shipping materials, weapons, that stuff. I have to do this now.

Then, I pick up a noise nearby. Someone's hiding in here. Crap, I hope they haven't seen my work. 

I act calmly and ease my way over to the noise, grabbing the offender by the neck.

Zell.

"Hi." He chokes

I glare at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Heh, umm."

"Are you spying on me?"

"Well…I just got in here. It's not like I…"

"Shut up."

Gosh, I'll bet he knows by now. He hasn't seen much, but he's seen the hacking. I can't let him out of here.

"You…can let…go of my…neck now."

"Sorry, Zell. That isn't happening. I don't like being spied on. You aren't leaving."

He looks surprised, "W…What?"

"I can't let you leave."

Then, someone comes in. Rinoa.

Her eyes widen and she closes the door quickly. "What's going on."

Zell squirms frantically, "Help me…"

"Zell?"

I look at her. She knows what's going on.

"Spying, huh?"

Zell grins sheepishly.

Rinoa rolls her eyes, "You know better."

"Wel..l…can you…just get..hi..m..to..le..t..me..g..o?"

She looks at me and sees my disagreement. "No."

He looks angry

"See, you can't see some things here. I have to be careful." I reply, "If the headmaster knows that someone got top secret info, I'm dead. I don't know what you know. You have to be kept quiet."

"Wai..t! Those…aren't…the..rules!"

"Oh, they are."

Rinoa grabs a chair and I move Zell into it. We tape him and tie him until he is immobile.

"Hey! This isn't fair!"

"Gag." I say

Rinoa hands me a bandanna and some tape. (Where am I getting this stuff? It's all in the office for emergencies.) Soon after, Zell can't talk.

"Thanks."

She smiles, "No problem."

Zell makes a few inaudible noises.

"Where shall we put him?"

Rinoa helps me move Zell into a big closet. I lock the door and say, "Don't worry, you'll have food and water."

Rinoa looks at me, "This is bad."

"No kidding."

She sighs, "What do we do?"

"We have to leave, fast."

"Esthar?"

"Yes."

She looks at me, "I can't take the radiation."

"You can with my blood."

"Transfusions?"

I nod at her.

She smiles, "Let's go!"


	5. Exposure

Author's Notes: Because of my recent slack in updates, I am making up for it by posting two chapters. I apologize again for the slack, I have been dealing with other things.

The True Lion

Chapter Five: Exposure

The train rode smoothly down the tracks towards Esthar. In the recent year, the path linking this continent to the rest of the world had finally been repaired. Still, of course, we sat in the SeeD cabin. Word of who I was hadn't escaped just yet.

At least I'm not alone this time. I have her with me. Rinoa. She refuses to leave. It scares me, though. She isn't safe with me.

She sighs, "I hope Zell is okay."

Ahh, Zell. I had almost forgotten about him. Not that I don't like him or anything. The moron got himself into a bad situation. I swear, he has a death wish.

"Yeah." I reply, "I hated to do that to him."

She shook her head, "We had no choice. He has to be kept quiet long enough for you to escape. By now, I'm sure he knows what you are."

What I am. A freak. A genetically modified killing machine. Why can't I just be normal?!

"Squall?"

I shake my head, "Sorry, just thinking."

"As usual."

I give her a look, "At least I'm thinking."

She giggles. Then turns serious again. This is no situation for laughter.

"You're worried."

I sigh, "About you, yes."

"Me? Why me?"

"Rinoa, come on. Think about it."

She folds her arms, "It isn't about me."

"Yes it is. This puts you in a heck of a lot of danger. You could be killed…"

"I could be killed anywhere." She interrupts

"Not like this. Never like this Rinoa. Look, if you are killed because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

She gets up and sits down by me.

"But it won't be your fault."

"What?"

"Squall, if I die, it won't ever be your fault. It isn't like you forced me to come with you. It was my decision. If I die, I die. It's that simple. But at least I'll die loving you. I won't die alone. I want to be with you forever. I love you. You need support now, more than ever. I can support you. We can show everyone that it's okay to be different. Our love is a symbol of hope to the transgenics. I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me, no matter what. Even if it means my death. If I die, it's my own fault for coming. But I want to be there."

I sigh, "I know. I just worry."

"I know you do, and it's okay. But I want to be a part of this. It's my duty to you."

I shake my head, "You owe me no duty."

"I know," she laughs, "but I have to be there. Always. I want to be with you."

I close my eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper.

She hugs me softly.

*************************'

Back at Garden

Zell's POV

This closet is all cramped and dark. I hate this. I know I shouldn't have spied, but still. Putting me in a freaking closet! 

I wonder where they are now. I know they were talking outside, but I couldn't tell what about. They're probably on the next bus out of here.

But Squall being one of them. A Tranny. That was the last thing I expected. I guess I should have seen it all along. His solitude. But I didn't.

And Rinoa, what's with her? Is she one of them? Or is she just sticking with him?

I guess I'll find out soon.

Footsteps, I hear footsteps.

I start banging around as loud as I can, hoping to attract the person's attention.

The door opens. Thank goodness.

Selphie and Quistis look shocked. The quickly pull me out and get me untied.

"What happened?" Quistis asks.

I shake my head, "Squall and Rinoa did this."

"What?" Selphie cries

"I think Squall's a transgenic, guys. I saw him hacking into Garden's systems and sending weapon deliveries to Terminal City."

"Terminal City?" Quistis asks

"Yeah. It's in Esthar. There was a chemical spill out there. Bad radiation effects. The place was abandoned and has been ever since. Humans get sick there."

Selphie shook her head, "So why is Squall sending weapons there?"

"Transgenics aren't affected by the radiation because of their blood. I hear Terminal City is the main transgenic headquarters. Makes sense too. No human goes in there. It's against the law."

"Wait." Quistis says, "Rinoa went with him? How will she hold up?"

"A simple blood transfusion every once in awhile. She'll be fine."

Selphie shakes her head, "But how?"

"I don't know. But it makes sense. Look at the details guys. Look at the way Squall has always been."

"True." Selphie agrees.

Quistis looks at me, "Did Rinoa go willingly?"

"Yeah. She was willing. But I think she's a human."

Selphie sighs, "This is bad. Not only are there a bunch of them, but one of our friends is one. What do we do?"

I sigh, "There's only one thing we can do. Call off the hunt. We know the truth now."


	6. Freak Nation

The True Lion

Chapter Six: Freak Nation

Squall's POV

We're finally here. The train makes a slow stop and we get off as fast as we can. The sooner we get to Terminal City, the better. 

There are guards everywhere, and a bunch of people wearing shirts that say 'Kill the Freaks'. It's really creepy how hated we are. All because of the media. Everyone believes the lies that we are killers. They think we go after whoever we can. It's so wrong.

Most of the soldiers greet me. I hate being so famous. It will be nice to be around people like me.

I still worry about Rinoa, but I know she'll be okay. She's holding my hand softly, squeezing occasionally to reassure me. It does help, to be loved.

Terminal City is out of the way, but we're better off walking. I don't want to rent a car and be tracked there. Most people already have suspicions about Terminal City, so the less attention the better.

It's a long walk. About two hours to get there. The place is still fenced off, as it has been since the spill. But there are crowds of people around, throwing things and screaming in a frenzy.

We take the back way in. The people here already know I'm coming.

We're greeted by a strange looking man. He has pointy ears, like an Elf. His nose is big and so are his eyes. He's probably a Drone. They were built to do hard labor, and they're good at it.

"Welcome!" he says

"Yeah. I hope you guys don't mind a human hanging around."

He looks at me, "Nah. She's a fox, I doubt they'll mind. Besides, at least she isn't against us."

"True."

He smiles, "Well, my name is Jinx. You are obviously Squall. What's the human's name?"

"I'm Rinoa."

"Alright." Junx says, "Follow me in."

The buildings are a little run down, but everything looks great. I didn't realize how many transgenics there were. 

"A lot of good stuff was left behind here. Computers especially. We have surveillance all over the city." Jinx says

  
"How many transgenics live here?" I ask

Jinx laughs, "Oh, probably a few thousand. We used to be divided. The X Series stayed with their own kind. So did the anomilies, and the specially made. We all basically united when the whole thing started with those ordinaries…no offense."

Rinoa smiles, "None taken."

"This is the main place. Most of us are in this building. Your weapons are working great. I'm glad we got ahold of that while you were in Garden."

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to do."

Jinx introduces us to a bunch of the transgenics around. The one made for cold weather, Albino. The one made for deserts, Gilla. And a few others. Gilla doesn't seem too happy with Rinoa's presence, but most of the transgenics don't mind.

Jinx looks at me, "You need to give her some blood. We don't want her to get sick."

"Yeah, I know. I stole the equipment for it."

"Good. See you two around." 

Jinx leaves and Rinoa and I find a nice spot. I have to make sure she isn't affected by the radiation here.

The people all around us are talking. It's funny, how much they seem like ordinary humans.

But that's who and what we are. We're people.

*****************************

Zell's POV

The people outside of Terminal City are getting hostile, so SeeD has to take over the area. Headmaster Cid discusses his plans with us.

"I'd be great if Squall showed up, but here's the plan. We're going to have to storm the city and round them up…"

"Wait sir." I say.

Cid looks at me.

"I know where Squall is."

"Where?" he asks

I point to the city, "In there."

His eyes widen, "What?"

"Look, Squall's one of them. They aren't hostile. I overheard him talking. Those transgenics aren't looking for a war, they want peace."

******************

Squall's POV

I finally find my sister, Max. I'm so glad she's okay. She came here from Galbadia, after a big situation. 

Max's friend is an interesting guy. His name is Joshua. He was the first transgenic made by Sandeman, our creator. Unfortunately, Joshua has too much canine in him. But he's a neat guy.

Max knows a lot more about this than I do, though.

She and I sit alone while Rinoa talks to Joshua.

"What all do you know?" I ask

She smiles, "Well, you know Ames White?"

"Yeah, he's our #1 enemy. He's the one exposing us to the public."

"He's part of this breeding cult. I saw the place, it's messed up. They use this selective breeding process to make people really strong. Stronger than us, Squall."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I fought these people. They're incredible. And they have no barcodes."

I shake my head, "Man."

"Anyway, Sandeman was a member of the cult. Ames White is his son."

"What? White is the son of our creator?!"

"Yup. Sandeman got out of the cult because his other son wouldn't have passed the whole initiation thing."

"What's that all about?"

"They kill this snake and put its blood into you. There is some kind of virus in the blood. If you make it, you're in."

"Weird."

"Yeah, but get this. We're immune to the virus."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And White is freaking out. See, they recently did a DNA scan on me, and found something. Squall, being twins, we have NO junk DNA."

I shake my head, "That's impossible, all living beings have Junk DNA. It's just leftover parts that don't matter."

"I know, but you and I have none. I'm telling you. That's why Ames is freaking out."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I know that they're going to spread this virus, but you and I can save people somehow."

"Max, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I just know Ames made it sound like we were the Second Coming or something."

I shake my head, "This is crazy."

"Yeah, but we have other worries now. We should hold that one off."

"I agree."

We both get up and walk over to Rinoa and Joshua. Joshua is painting something.

"What is that?" I ask

Rinoa smiles, "The flag."

Max looks at me, "The flag of the Transgenics."

The flag is huge. It has a white dove in the center, and a barcode on the bottom. There are three stripes. The bottom one is black, the middle is red, and the top is blue.

"What does this mean?" I ask

Joshua looks at me, "Black is where we were in Manticore. Red is where we are now. White is where we want to be."

**********************

Zell's POV

Headmaster Cid is still shocked, but he's decided not to storm the city. The new plan is to observe and try to make peace.

I'm outside, eating breakfast with Irvine, when a strange sight emerges.

Something is rising, it looks like a sign. But we soon realize what it is.

A flag.

It is beautiful, and everyone is in awe.

But the most shocking thing is the amount of transgenics standing on the roof, under that flag.


	7. And Jesus Brought a Cassarole

Author's Notes: Again, another delayed update. High School and sports practice are really time consuming, not to mention that I'm really sick (colds are evil). Anyway, I will be finishing this one up soon, sorry I'm slacking on it.

****

The True Lion

Chapter 7: _And Jesus brought a Casserole_

This chapter is in third-person POV.

SeeD troops continued to monitor Terminal City. No transgenic was going to escape the area. But without their famous commander, Squall Leonhart, the troops were confused.

Zell was in charge, by Headmaster Cid's command. Even with his great experience with SeeD, he had no idea what to do about the current situation. Everyone seemed to be confused.

Things only got worse when a vehicle pulled in, and a man with a badge got out and came to Zell.

"Can I help you?" Zell asked

The man smirked. "I'm Ames White, I'll be taking this operation over."

"Excuse me? Do you realize that we are SeeD forces?"

"Yes, I do. I also realize that not one of you is experienced with fighting these creatures."

Zell glared at Ames, "Creatures?"

"Yes, creatures." Snarled White, "Don't give me a speech about it, I know what they can do. You don't. Your troops stand no chance against them."

"How do you plan to handle it?"

"Any way I please."

***************************

Squall stood next to his sister and a few transgenics monitoring the outside troops surrounding them. Obviously, something serious was going on, as a commotion was starting up. With Squall in command of the trangsgenics of Terminal City, they were very organized and ready to fight if they had to. But peace negotiations came first.

The person in charge of the negotiations was Joshua. Being as gentle as he was, he was perfect for the job. Joshua was Max's close friend, the first creation of Manticore. He was obviously not normal, as he looked more like a dog than anything.

The plans were set, and the transgenics surrounded the monitors, waiting to see what would happen.

**************************

Zell was forced to reach an agreement and let White and his men take control. SeeD was still there, ready to interfere, but White was in command. Zell was really scared, as he knew Squall was in there.

But it all stopped when they spotted someone approaching the fence from the inside. A transgenic. He obviously was a mess-up, because he seriously resembled a dog.

The transgenic reached the fence and began to speak when Zell noticed the guns. They were aiming at him, ready to fire.

**************************

"No, Joshua!" yelled Max

They didn't see the guns until it was too late. Joshua was on the ground.

"Joshua!" She cried again as she ran out of the facility towards him.

Squall took off after her, with Rinoa running behind him. Max wasn't safe going out there alone. 

Max collapsed at Joshua's side and lifted him up. "Joshua…"

She burst into tears.

Squall reached her side, with a tired Rinoa right behind him.

He sat next to her, stroking her hair as she cried.

It was then that he noticed the cameras. They were on live television.

*******************************

The cameramen pushed through the SeeD troops, getting up close to the scene. The broadcast was live.

Zell was shocked that White's men had shot the innocent man. It was terrible to watch the girl weep over him.

Squall's appearance next to her was even more shocking.

The reporters were amazed at the emotion, and Zell knew the public finally had the truth.

White's men were not happy, though. They immediately got up and started pushing the reporters and cameramen away.

Zell ran forward and fought the men back, along with a few other SeeDs. They pushed until White's men backed down. Ames wasn't happy. He began yelling at Zell. But Zell didn't care. He knew this had to get out, it was the truth.

******************************

Squall felt anger boil up in him at the humans. He stood up and took Rinoa's hand, walking over to the fence.

"Why?" He yelled, "What did we do to you? We aren't killers, we're people, all of us. Do you plan to mercilessly slaughter us all when we haven't done anything to you at all? Lies, what you heard was lies. Would a ruthless, uncaring killer weep over a killed loved one? No! We have feelings, just like you. We never hurt you, why do you hurt us? We're humans too. Just because we were made in a lab against our will doesn't mean we're evil. Just because we're different doesn't mean we're evil. If you hate us so much, just leave us alone!"

Rinoa held his arm tightly, afraid of what might happen next. 

The humans behind the fence had fallen silent. All except for White's troops. They didn't seem to even care about anything other than killing. The guns were raised.

And the guns were fired, straight at Squall.

Though Rinoa was always hesitant to use her sorceress powers, she had no choice now. She cast a powerful Protect spell in front of herself and Squall. The bullets hit the shield and bounced right off, falling harmlessly to the ground.

White's men looked shocked. But before they could fire again, Zell and a few other SeeDs attacked and surrounded them with guns.

******************************

After the troops of Ames White were taken away, it took lots of force to subdue White himself. Eventually, the SeeDs were left with no choice, and had to kill him. Being from a breeding cult, he possessed strong powers. But even his strength was no match against the SeeD troops.

The transgenics gathered at the fence with Squall and Rinoa in front, ready to cast another protective shield. 

Everyone was tense, waiting for what might happen. Would the humans consider them to be peaceful, or would they meet retaliation? 

Squall looked at Headmaster Cid and President Loire standing on the other side of the fence. They were facing him, and also seemed to be expecting something.

"No war, please. We only wish for normal lives." Squall finally pleaded.

Headmaster Cid looked at the media cameras behind him, then looked at Laguna. 

"Well," said Cid, "I think we humans owe you all an apology. We were brainwashed into hating you, and we never gave you a chance. I can't guarantee you will be accepted by everyone, but there is no reason that you all shouldn't be able to live normal lives."

Laguna smiled, "I agree. But, as people of power, we will do all we can to keep discrimination from happening against you. We've already made that mistake too many times. I think if we made you, we should have to deal with you. You'll be met with opposition and hate, but you can stand. You will be given full rights as citizens of this world and you will be allowed to live as other people do. Your abilities will probably even prove handy for jobs around the world."

Cid opened the fence separating the humans and transgenics. "Squall, as for you, I'd like you to stay at Garden. You are the best Commander Garden has ever seen, or probably will ever see. And it isn't because of the fact you're bioengineered, but because of your incredible ability to keep things in order. That's a skill that is incredibly rare, even in your people."

"You want me back at Garden? Even after I fought against SeeD itself?"

Cid laughed, "What were you supposed to do, Squall? You had to fight for your people. If you hadn't, you'd be a coward. Your freedom and the freedom of the others like you was in jeopardy. You should be proud that you stood up and helped. No war will start between we humans and you transgenics. Squall, you are a big part of that fact. If you hadn't stood up, it would've been harder to see how you all really were. "

Laguna nodded as Cid spoke these words. "If you ever see persecution, come to Esthar. We will be discussing a worldwide law to keep you all safe."

*******************************

Six months later, the first meeting of the World Order of Gaia was held.

It was decided between all rulers of the planet that transgenics everywhere would be given the full rights of any citizen. These decisions were met with strong applause from citizens around the world.

******************************

3 years later

Squall laid his newborn daughter in bed quietly. She was so adorable. It was his first time ever being a father, but he already loved it. He just couldn't stop holding her. She was precious, and he already loved her with all of his heart.

As he turned to leave, he saw his wife, Rinoa standing in the door.

He walked over to her and kissed her gently. Then, the two of them walked hand-in-hand down the hall to go to sleep.

****************************

Author's Notes: The chapter was a little choppy, but it was actually not easy to write. I couldn't decide whether or not to make a war happen. Anyway, please review for me. If I get enough reviews, I may write an epilouge…


End file.
